Australia: La chica de mis sueños
by love jonas ever
Summary: Gina es una chica australiana que actualmente vive en los Estados Unidos... Pero que pasa cuando esta chica conoce a los Jonas Brothers? Mucho romance, drama y miles de aventuras! PS:Yo no conozco a los Jonas!CAPITULO 9 Para las q estaban desesperadas!
1. Chapter 1: El concierto de mis sueños

**Australia: Jonas Brothers Fanfic**

**Capitulo 1: El concierto de mis sueños.**

Ring, ring, ring……………..

"Alo???"

"Gina, a que no adivinas quienes van a dar un concierto mañana aquí????" –dijo Shanlyn.

"Quienes?????" –pregunte yo.

"Los JONAS BROTHERS!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Me lo juras???? No lo puedo creer…………………… Como lo sabes?"

"Pues lo vi en las noticias hoy en la mañana" -Shanlyn dijo súper emocionada.

"Entonces creo que necesitamos ir de compras hoy en la tarde, que te parece venir a mi casa después de surfear?" –Le propuse a mi amiga.

"Me parece mas que genial, entonces te veo mas tarde, chao Gi"

"Chao Shan….." Apenas colgué el teléfono empecé a brincar de arriba hacia abajo y gritando como loca.

Ahhhhh, por cierto, soy Gina Mclovin, soy australiana pero vivo en California hace 8 años por cuestiones de trabajo de mi papá, el tiene una disquera muy importante aquí en Estados Unidos. Hace poco cumplí 18 años, soy alta, tengo ojos verdes, cabello largo y castaño, tengo una piel bronceada ya que paso mucho tiempo en la playa…. Amo la playa, jaja.

Tengo un hermano mayor, Adam, tiene 21 años, los 2 vivimos con nuestros padres en Laguna, California.

Surfeo desde que tenía 10 años, amo surfear y dentro de una semana tengo un campeonato muy importante.

También canto, pero es algo a lo que no le doy mucho interés.

"Adam!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Donde esta mi tabla?" –dije tratando de encontrar mi tabla de surf en el garaje.

"No tengo ni la menor idea, yo tengo la mía, para que quiero la tuya??"

"No la encuentro" – _la habré dejado en el patio??- _pensaba.

"Bueno, vamos a surfear o no??" –Adam me pregunto con cara de desesperación.

"Si, pero no puedo sin mi tabla… duh"

JBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJB

"Que bien, hasta que al fin llegamos….." –dijo Joe con un poco de calor.

"Si… yo tengo demasiado calor, deberíamos de meternos a la playa" –dijo Nick.

"Si claro para que un millón de fans nos acosen en la playa, grandiosa idea Nick" –dijo Kevin.

"Vamos Kev, vinimos a California y no vamos a meternos a la playa??? Además no creo que en hotel tengamos ese problema o si?" –dijo Joe sonriéndole a su hermano mayor.

"Primero vayamos al hotel, desempaquemos nuestras cosas y después vemos que vamos a hacer, que les parece?" –Kevin dijo.

"Me parece bien, además tenemos todo el día libre" –Nick dijo.

**30 minutos después**

"Esas olas estuvieron excelentes" –Adam le dijo a su hermana.

"Sip, tienes razón, ahora vamos a casa que necesito que me lleves al centro con Shanlyn" –dije con una sonrisa en el rostro.

"Y eso como para que??? Vas a comprar una nueva tabla o que?"

"No, esque mañana es el concierto de los Jonas y vamos a comprar ropa!!!!"

"Ropa, para que??? Es un concierto….. Duh, no necesitas ropa nueva, además tu tienes mucha ropa" –Adam dijo un poco confundido.

"Es cosa de chicas, además yo no voy a comprar nada es Shan la que quiere"

"Pues si, yo no entiendo a las mujeres" Adam me dijo aun mas confundido.

Saque mi teléfono para llamar a Shanlyn.

Shanlyn es una de mis mejores amigas, la conocí meses después de que llegue aquí así que ella a sido una de las pocas que tengo, ella tiene 16 años, es rubia, de cabello rizado, es súper loca, también le gusta la playa, pero no surfea.

Ambas amamos a los Jonas Brothers, es una de nuestras bandas preferidas y esta va a ser la primera vez que asistimos a uno de sus conciertos.

**En el centro de California…**

"Esa blusa se te ve genial Shan" –le dije a Shan ya que ella se estaba probando ropa hace ya casi media hora.

"Segura?? Mira que si me veo mal será culpa tuya…"

"Te lo juro… podemos irnos ya?" –dije, ya que estaba un poco desesperada.

"Si, si, esta bien pago esto y nos vamos" –Shan dijo sonriendo.

"Hasta que al fin…" –susurre.

Mi hermano nos vino a recoger, pasamos dejando a Shan a su casa y luego fuimos a la nuestra.

Apenas llegamos subí directamente a mi cuarto.

_Todavía no lo puedo creer… Mañana los voy a ver… _- pensaba.

"Gina la cena esta lista" –gritó mi mamá desde abajo.

"Si ya voy ma"

Cuando baje mi papa estaba hablando por teléfono, me imagino que era algo muy importante y bueno porque tenia una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

"Así que mañana vas para un concierto…" –dijo mi mamá.

"Sip, de los Jonas" –dije sonriendo.

"Los 3 muchachos?? Los que escuchas todos lo días??? Los de los posters de tu cuarto???"

"Si ma ellos… jaja" –me reí.

"Tengo buenas noticias familia!!!!!" –mi papá entro al comedor sonriendo.

"Y cuales son????" –pregunto Adam curioso.

"A ti no creo que te interese mucho pero a mi y a Gina si" –dijo mi papá.

"A mi?? De que se trata??" –pregunte con curiosidad.

"Pues Los Jonas Brothers se pasaron a nuestra disquera!!!!!"

"NOOOOO, en serio pa????" –yo no lo podía creer, 2 buenas noticias en un día y las 2 tenían que ver con los Jonas.

"Pues si, van a producir su nuevo disco con nosotros, además del tour promocional del mismo" –dijo mi papa un poco entusiasmado.


	2. Chapter 2: Conociendo a los Jonas

**Capitulo 2: Conociendo a los Jonas.**

Al día siguiente me levante super temprano, para ayudarle a mi mamá con el desayuno.

"Ma, hoy es el gran día..." - dije.

"Si ya se, a que hora quieres que nos vayamos???" – mi mamá me pregunto.

"No se, el concierto es a las 6, nos podríamos ir como a las 2 para tener campo en primera fila!!!"

"Como tu quieras, llama a Shanlyn para que este lista a esa hora" –me dijo mi mamá.

"Sip, ya la llamo"

**Después del desayuno...**

"Que me voy a poner, no tengo ni la menor idea" –pensaba.

Sin tener una idea empece a probarme toda mi ropa frente al espejo. Después de una hora de probarme ropa, encontré mi atuendo para el concierto.

"Siiiiiiii, esto esta perfecto, ahora me voy a ir a duchar"

Después de salir de la ducha me puse mi super outfit, me maquille, no mucho porque la verdad no me gusta, solo el rímel y el lip gloss que no puede faltar. Luego deje mi pelo suelto, lacio y ya estaba lista para el concierto.

"_Hello beautiful, how's it going?, I heard it's wonderful in California, I've l been missing you, it's true..."_ –mi teléfono empezó a sonar.

"Aló??... Sip ya estoy lista... si en 10 minutos paso por ti... chao" –Era Shan.

"Maaaaaaa, nos vamos?" –grité desde arriba.

"Sip, Adam te va a llevar porque me salió un imprevisto, esta bien??" –mi mamá me pregunto.

_Grandioso... _"Sí, esta bien, grr"

"Adammmmm!!!! Ya estoy lista, nos vamos????" –le grite a mi hermano.

"Si, si hermanita, vamos"

"No me digas hermanita, ya tengo 18, vamos que se nos va a hacer tarde" –le dije un poco enojada.

En el camino puse el disco de los Jonas para empezar a calentar. Haha.

"Ya estoy aquí, sal!!!!" –le dije por teléfono a Shan.

"Lista para el concierto???" –Shan me preguntó.

"Por supuesto que si, estoy emocionada, nerviosa, creo que cuando los vea me voy a desmayar!!!" –dije.

"No crees que exageras un poco???" –Shan me dijo sonriendo.

"Haha, la verdad un poco, pero bueno, no importa, tengo algo que contarte y no me vas a creer"

"Que, entraste al torneo de surf?????" –Shan me preguntó.

"No, de eso todavía no se nada, es sobre los Jonas"

"Sobre los Jonas???? Que es???"

"Pues se pasaron a la disquera de mi papá, y van a grabar su nuevo disco con el, y el tour, y…." –Shan me interrumpió.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH"

"Si, si que emoción, ya llegamos escandalosas…" –Dijo Adam sarcásticamente.

"Gracias, yo llamo cuando el concierto termine" –le dije a mi hermano.

"Bueno, que lo disfruten"

Cuando llegamos el lugar estaba casi vació, solo habían como 6 personas haciendo fila, nosotros teníamos entradas preferenciales para poder estar al frente del escenario, por eso llegamos temprano.

"Aquí no hay ni un alma" –me dijo Shan.

"No, que te parece si nos damos una vuelta??"

"Buena idea….."

**1 hora después…**

"Es mejor que volvamos a hacer fila……" –dije.

"Sip….."

Cuando volvimos a la fila ya había como 20 personas delante de nosotros.

"Ves, te lo dije….. Menos mal que volvimos…."

Tuvimos que hacer fila como 2 horas, en ese tiempo estuvimos hablando sobre lo de mi papá y la disquera…… hasta que nos dejaron entrar. Ya para eso el lugar estaba repleto de gente, las niñas gritaban como locas por los Jonas. Para nuestra suerte pudimos entrar y estar en primera fila.

El concierto lo abrió Hannah Montana, a mi no me gusta mucho pero estuvo muy bueno, luego Hannah empezó a presentar a los Jonas.

"Están listos para los Jonas?????" –Hannah gritó.

"SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII" –Todo el mundo grito, incluidas nosotras.

"Que emoción Gi!!!!!!" –me dijo Shan súper emocionada.

"Si….." En eso escuche la voz de Joe.

"Nick, yo creo que no están listos para el show!!!!"

"Tu crees????" –contesto Nick y todo el mundo empezó a gritar.

"Yo no oigo nada!!!!" –dijo Joe.

La gente gritó más fuerte que nunca.

"Ahora si……" Dicho eso los tres saltaron al escenario tocando "Hold on"

"_We don't have time left to regret_

_Hold on_

_It will take more than common sense_

_Hold on_

_So stop your wondering, take a stand_

_Hold on_

_There's more to life than just to live_

_Hold on..._

Todo el mundo cantaba, esa es una de mis canciones favoritas.

Ellos cantaron casi todas las de su disco_ It's about time_

y algunas nuevas como _Hold on, Move on y Just friends._

Después de eso empezaron a llamar a alguien del público para cantarle _Hello Beautiful!!_

"Déjame ver quien puede venir al escenario…" –dijo Joe.

Cuando Joe dijo eso, todas las chicas empezaron a gritar como locas

Joe bajo a la parte de la audiencia y empezó a buscar a alguna chica.

"Gi, tienes que gritar si quieres que te escojan!!!!" - me dijo Shan.

"Ja, yo no creo que eso pase, seria como una en un millón" –le dije.

Joe se iba acercando a nuestro lado y yo estaba como loca, pero de pronto se detuvo y luego subió de nuevo al escenario.

"No va a escoger a nadie???" –Shan me preguntó.

"No tengo ni la menor idea…" –Dije un poco confundida.

Joe subió y hablo con sus hermanos, lo raro fue que mientras hablaban volvieron a ver a nuestro lado.

"Creo que ya la tenemos" -dijo Joe en el micrófono.

De pronto un guarda vino y me dijo que subiera con el.

"Quien???? Yo????" - le pregunte.

"Si, tu…"

Volví a ver a Shan con cara de confusión, me salte la barra y seguí al guarda.

_No te desmayes, no te desmayes…. _–pensaba.

Cuando subí al escenario los tres me saludaron, yo no lo podía creer, era como mi sueño hecho realidad.

Me sentaron en una silla en el centro del escenario y Nick empezó a tocar la guitarra.

"_Hello beautiful…….."_


	3. Chapter 3: Sueño hecho realidad

**Capitulo 3: sueño hecho realidad.**

Cuando Joe empezó a cantar la última estrofa, se acerco a mí y me agarro la mano, o sea, sentí que me iba a desmayar ahí mismo y al final de la canción me abrazo tan tiernamente… aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh. No lo puede evitar pero después de eso unas pequeñas lágrimas se escaparon de mis ojos…

"_If I couldn't see those eyes…_"

Me despedí de los 3 con un abrazo y baje del escenario, cuando iba por las escaleras escuche que alguien me gritó.

"Hey, te veo en el _meet & great??????_" –me pregunto Joe.

"Si, claro" –respondí.

Cuando termino el concierto Shan y yo íbamos directo a hacer la fila para el _meet & great._

"Estoy super emocionada, nos vamos a poder tomar una foto con ellos" -dijo Shan.

"Si…"

**Después del concierto…**

"_Hello beautiful, how's it going? __I heard it's wonderful in California, I've l been missing you, it's true..._"

"Alo???" –conteste mi teléfono, era mi mama.

"Gina, el concierto ya termino????" – me pregunto mi mama.

"Pues si…… pero……" -ella me interrumpió.

"Entonces Adam te va a ir a recoger, a tu papa le salio un imprevisto y necesitamos que estés en casa, el y yo vamos a ir 2 días a New York"

"Pero ma……"

"Sin peros Gina, Adam ya esta en camino, cuando llegues lo discutimos, OK???"

"Si ma…. Chao"

"A lo que veo, lo que te aya dicho tu mama no te dejo muy contenta!!!" -me dijo Shan con curiosidad.

"Pues no, al parecer mis papas tienen que hacer un viaje de negocios esta misma noche y ocupan que yo este en casa…" -suspire.

"Eso significa que no nos podemos quedar en el meet & great????" -Shan preguntó.

"Me temo que no, Adam ya esta en camino y la fila esta muy larga…"

"Rayos…"

"Será mejor que salgamos a esperar a mi hermano…"

**3 minutos después…**

"Ay esta, vamos Shan"

"Hola chicas, como estuvo el concierto????" -pregunto mi hermano.

"Bien, pero no nos pudimos quedar a la firma de autógrafos…" –dije un poco enojada.

"Lo siento, ya habrá otro concierto…"

En el camino todo fue muy silencioso, ni una palabra…

"Chao Shan, te veo mañana????" -dije.

"Si claro, te llamo en la mañana, buenas noches y gracias"

"De nada" -dijo Adam.

Cuando llegamos a la casa mis papas ya tenían maletas listas para viajar, y el taxi ya los esperaba para llevarlos al aeropuerto.

"Cariño, solo son 2 días, te quedas con tu hermano, no hagan locuras, si necesitan algo, solo llamen, esta bien????" -me dijo mi mama mientras me abrazaba.

"Si ma, que tengan un buen viaje" -dije, mientras abrazaba a mi papa.

"Cuando lleguemos a NY los llamamos" -dijo mi papa caminando hacia la puerta,

"Los amamos"

JBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJB

"Que te pasa Joe, porque tienes esa cara????" -pregunto Nick.

"Pues la chica del concierto no fue al meet & great, o me equivoco????" –contestó Kevin.

"Si… a lo mejor no pudo…" -dijo Joe un poco triste.

"Te gusta????" -preguntó Nick con gran curiosidad.

"No lo se…."

"Hermano, no es por quitarte la ilusión, pero… dudo mucho que la vuelvas a ver" -dijo Kevin.

"Si, ya lo se, no se ni su número, ni su dirección, ni siquiera se su nombre" - Joe pensaba.

JBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJB

Después de que mis papas se fueron, subí a mi cuarto, me duche, me puse mi pijama, encendí el radio y empecé a cantar.

En mi familia el canto es algo muy importante, mi mamá cantaba desde que tenia 7 años, mi abuela fue una cantante muy reconocida en Australia, y mi papá es presidente de una disquera muy importante aquí: Hollywood Records.

A mi me gusta mucho cantar, pero nadie sabe que tengo una buena voz y eso porque no quiero que mis papas me quieran meter en el mundo de la música y todo eso.

Como no tenia nada que hacer, agarre mi guitarra y empecé a escribir una canción.

"_I was so sink_

_Drown in loneliness_

_My heart was crying_

_About a total emptiness_

_I tried everything_

_I looked everywhere_

_But you are my necessity"_

"Esa eres tu????" -pregunto Adam tocando mi puerta.

"No….. Es, es la radio… si la radio" -cerré mi cuaderno y tire la guitarra

"Pasa…"

"Pensé que eras tu la que cantaba, pero….. Eso es imposible porque esa voz era como la de un ángel…." -me dijo me hermano un poco confundido.

"mmmmm….. Si, canta muy bien"

"Bueno… como sea, ya me voy a dormir así que…. Buenas noches" -dijo mi hermano caminando hacia la puerta.

"Buenas noches Adam" -_eso estuvo cerca…_

Al día siguiente me desperté con la luz del sol pegando en mi cara

"7 a.m.….. Grandioso…"

Me levante, baje y me hice desayuno, obviamente le hice a Adam también porque el no es muy diestro en la cocina.

Como no tenia nada importante que hacer, decidí ir a surfear, las olas son muy buenas en la mañana y casi no hay gente.

Le deje una nota a mi hermano para que después no me estuviera buscando como loco.

JBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJB

"Bueno chicos, disfrutemos nuestro ultimo día en California!!!" -dijo Joe emocionado.

"Sip, sol, playa, sin fans que nos molesten…….. Que mas podríamos pedir????" -dijo Nick sonriendo.

"Si, pero hablando de otra cosa, ya se acerca nuestras 2 semanas libres!!!!" - dijo Kevin emocionado.

"O si lo había olvidado…. Todavía no sabemos que vamos a hacer…"

"Alguna vez han querido aprender a surfear????" -les pregunto Nick.

"Que?????? Estamos hablando de nuestras pequeñas vacaciones y tu quieres aprender a surfear???" -dijo Joe confundido.

"Porque no??? Miren a esa chica, lo hace muy bien"

"Si…. Como sea, entonces que vamos a hacer????" -dijo Joe ignorando a su hermano.

"Tienes razón Nick, es muy buena…" -dijo Kevin.

"Ahora ninguno me pone atención… perfecto. Voy a tener que mirar a la chica, dar mi opinión y así poder seguir con nuestra conversación" –dijo Joe.

Pero cuando Joe miro a la chica, absolutamente todo cambio.

"Es ella…… es ella….. es ella….. es ella"

"Quien, que te pasa???" -Nick le pregunto con cara de confusión.

"Ella, la chica del concierto…"

"Como sabes???? Ni se ve bien desde aquí" -le dijo Nick

"No, yo estoy totalmente seguro de que es ella"

JBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJB

"Esas olas estuvieron geniales!!!" -pensaba

Revise mi celular para ver si tenía alguna llamada perdida.

"Adam… voy a llamarlo"

"Alo???" -me contestó mi hermano.

"Soy yo, para que me llamaste???"

"Como pudiste irte a surfear sin mi…. Eres una muy mala hermana…"

"Jajajaja…. No seas tan dramático, vas a venir o no???"

"Espérame ahí, cuando este cerca te llamo…"

"OK… bye" -Colgué el teléfono y me senté en la arena, decidí mandarle un mensaje a Shan para ver si ya estaba despierta.

"_Buenos días Shan, estas despierta????_" -le escribí a mi amiga

Mientras esperaba a que Shan me respondiera, me quede sentada mirando hacia el mar pensando en lo genial que estuvo el concierto de ayer.

"_Si solo tuviera la oportunidad de verlos otra vez…"_

En eso sonó mi celular.

Tiene un nuevo mensaje

"_Si, en donde estas???? Que tienes planeado para hoy ya que tus padres no están???"_

"_Estoy en la playa, cuando termine aquí te llamo para ver que vamos a hacer"_

En eso sentí como que alguien me tapaba el sol y pensé que era mi hermano que ya había llegado.

"Ya era hora que llegaras, hace como media hora que te espero…. Podemos surfear ya????" - le dije a mi hermano un poco sarcástica.

"Creo que no soy quien esperabas…"

Al oír eso me levante de la arena y volví a ver quien era la persona a la que le estaba hablando.

"Lo siento, esque pensé que era mi hermano, te conozco????" - Le pregunte al muchacho que estaba en frente mío.

Me le quede viendo fijamente porque me parecía que lo conocía o lo había visto en algún lado pero como andaba gorra y gafas se me dificultaba un poco.

"Hola, si nos conocimos ayer" -me dijo el.

"Ayer??? Yo no recuerdo haber conocido a nadie ayer" -le dije un poco confundida.

"Si, piensa bien…."

"Aquí estas Gi, te busque por toda la playa!!!!!" -llego mi hermano un poco cansado. "Pero veo que estas ocupada así que te espero en las olas" -dicho eso mi hermano nos dejo dirigiéndose al mar.

"Ya se quien eres!!!!!! No, no lo puedo creer, que haces aquí????" -le dije al descubrir que era Joe el de los Jonas Brothers.

"Pues disfrutando de la playa con mis hermanos, pero dime… no fuiste ayer al meet & great" - me dijo Joe.

"Nop, lo que pasa esque mis papas salieron de viaje inesperadamente y me tuve que ir temprano"

"Pues, se que te va a sonar extraño, pero me gustaría invitarte a comer o algo parecido antes de que me vaya…" -Joe me pregunto esperando con ansias a mi respuesta.

"Pues……." -cuando iba a responder, Joe me interrumpió.

"Claro si quieres, sino esta bien, yo entiendo"

"No, en realidad me parece bien" -le conteste con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro.

"Pues que te parece si nos vemos en esa banca de aya a las 2????" -Joe me pregunto.

"Esta bien, a las 2 será" -le respondí super entusiasmada.

"Te veo ahí……. Ahhh, se me olvidaba, surfeas muy bien!!!"

"Gracias…" -dije eso y mientras lo miraba mientras se alejaba.

JBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJB

"Y entonces???? Que te dijo????" -le pregunto Nick a Joe muy interesado en la respuesta.

"Pues tu que crees, a mi nunca me podrían decir que no!!!"

"Ya va a empezar a presumir….." -dijo Kevin.


	4. Chapter 4: Cuando todo cambia

Hey!!! Gracias x esperar por este capitulo, este es un poco mas largo y mas interesante!!! Espero que les guste y dejen sus comentarios. Pondré el nuevo capitulo la próxima semana…..

**Capitulo 4: Cuando todo cambia.**

_**10 meses después…**_

"Gina, ya estas lista???? Recuerda que el vuelo sale en una hora" -mi mama me gritó desde abajo.

"Si ma, ya voy" -le conteste.

Bueno, de seguro se preguntan que fue lo que paso en estos 10 largos meses, bueno se los voy a resumir.

Aquel día en la playa Joe me invito a salir, fue unos de los mejores días de mi vida, lo disfrute mucho, poco a poco me fui acercando a ellos y desde ahí me hice muy amiga de los Jonas, muy buena amiga.

Como ya sabían, ellos se habían cambiado a la disquera de mi papa y eso fue algo que nos acerco mucho mas ya que los veía seguido en la disquera.

En estos momento ellos están de gira promocionando su nuevo disco "_Jonas Brothers_", también esta en un tour con Hannah Montana y en el _**Jingle Jam tour**_.

Como se acerca navidad mis papas me dejaron estar con ellos un tiempo en el tour así que hoy tengo un vuelo a New York para verme con ellos.

También deben de estarse preguntando si yo y Joe somos pareja, pero no, aun no me atrevo a decirle lo que siento porque el y yo somos los mejores amigos y me da miedo que nuestra amistad se arruine y la verdad esque no se si el sienta lo mismo por mi.

"Ya estoy lista Ma"

"Ya era hora, no creo que quieras perder el vuelo" -dijo mi mama.

"No……"

"Aunque no lo creas… te voy a extrañar, con quien voy a pelear todos los días????" -mientras mi hermano me decía eso se acerco y me dio un gran abrazo.

"Adam, son solo unos meses, pero yo también te voy a extrañar" -le dije abrazándolo también.

"Ya es hora Gina" -me dijo mi papa.

Con lágrimas en los ojos camine a abrazar a mi Mamá.

"No llores… yo se que vas a estar bien cariño." -me dijo mi mama tratando de confortare.

"Si… lo se, es solo que te voy a extrañar…. bye a todos"

Metí mis maletas al carro y luego entre yo, mientras veía a mi hermano y a mi mama por la ventana, les dije adiós con la mano.

En el camino al aeropuerto alguien me mando un mensaje.

_Tiene 2 nuevos mensajes de texto._

"_Solo quería decirte que te voy a extrañar demasiado, ojala hayas entendido el porque no fui a despedir personalmente… sabes que odio las despedidas. Llámame cuando llegues a NY. Te quiero."_

El primer mensaje era de Shanlyn, ayer pase todo el día en su casa como despedida y ella decidió no ir hoy porque no le gustan las despedidas.

El segundo mensaje era de Nick.

"_Hola Gi, no tienes una idea de lo mucho que te extrañamos aquí, especialmente Joe… bno solo quería saber a que hora llegas al aeropuerto para que te vallamos a recoger, muero de ganas por verte, espero que tengas un buen viaje. Nos vemos pronto"_

Inmediatamente respondí el mensaje.

"_Hey Nick J, yo también los extraño mucho a los tres, el vuelo llega allá aproximadamente a las 5 p.m. Yo también muero por verte, bye."_

Cuando termine de escribir el mensaje, me di cuenta de que ya estábamos en el aeropuerto.

Mi papa bajó las maletas y me acompaño a la estación.

"Cuídate mucho Gina, y si necesitas algo no dudes en llamarme" -me dijo mi Papá mientras me abrazaba.

"Si papi…. Te voy a extrañar"

_Ultima llamada para los pasajeros del vuelo a NY._

"Yo también, pero ya es hora"

El vuelo estuvo normal, un poco aburrido, cuando llegue al aeropuerto estaba mas que emocionada, tenia 2 meses de no verlos ya que estaban en tour.

Bajé del avión, había mucha gente así que creía que no los iba a encontrar, saque mi celular y le envié un mensaje a Nick.

"_Nick, donde están? Ya llegue pero no los veo, hay demasiada gente"_

Mientras esperaba a que Nick contestara seguí buscándolos por todos lados pero no lograba encontrarlos.

En eso mi celular empezó a vibrar.

"_Donde estas tu, nosotros también te estamos buscando, intenta buscar mi cabello o a Joe que anda una camisa amarilla"_

Me reí al leer lo de la camisa amarrilla… haha. Joe siempre ha tenido un modo muy original al vestir.

Como no los encontraba decidí subirme a una silla, mire por todos lados hasta que vi el cabello de Nick y Joe con su camisa amarilla.

Salte de la silla y corrí hacia ellos. Nick fue al primero que abrasé.

"Nick!!!!!!!" -grite mientras salte a abrazarlo.

"Gi!!!!!! Pensé que nunca ibas a llegar" -dijo Nick super emocionado.

"Kev!!!!!!!" -grite mientras me dirigía a abrazarlo.

"Hey Gina, estos meses no fueron lo mismo sin ti, de verdad te extrañábamos!!!!" -me dijo Kevin con una gran sonrisa.

"Obviamente no iba ser lo mismo, uds no viven sin mi" -cuando dije eso todos empezaron a reírse.

Y finalmente queda Joe.

"Hey chica surf!!!" -dijo Joe mientras me abrazaba. Realmente extrañaba sus abrazos, son totalmente diferentes a los demás.

"Hola Joseph!!!!"

"Te extrañe mucho" -me susurró Joe en la oreja.

"Bueno dejemos los abrazos para mas tarde, busquemos tu equipaje para irnos al hotel" -dijo Kevin mientras yo me sonrojaba.

El camino al hotel fue muy divertido, íbamos contando anécdotas que nos habían pasado mientras no estábamos juntos, y Joe con sus chistes los cuales siempre me hacen reír, todos nos reímos un montón.

"Bno ya llegamos…" -dijo Nick.

"Se ve bien… alguno de uds tiene hambre??? Porque yo si" -dije mirando a los tres.

"Si, yo muero de hambre..." -dijo Joe mientras se tocaba el estomago.

"Joe, tu siempre tienes hambre…" -dijo Kevin y todos nos empezamos a reír.

"Porque no vamos, tomamos una ducha la cual necesitamos después de ese concierto, nos cambiamos y pedimos servicio a la habitación????" -nos ofreció Nick.

"Muy bna idea, y lo de la ducha tienes razón!!!!" -dije yo mientras me tapaba la nariz.

"Que tal si hacemos una carrera de ascensores????" -dijo Joe.

"Muy bien, yo subo con Nick" -No había terminado de decir eso cuando agarre a Nick y lo hale al ascensor que ciertamente se estaba abriendo en ese momento.

"Eso es trampa…!!!!!" -gritó Joe mientras el ascensor se cerraba.

"A que piso vamos???" -Le pregunte a Nick.

"23…" -me respondió.

"Entonces…. Como han estado las cosas por allá en California????" -Nick me pregunto.

"Bien…. Nada fuera de lo normal!!!"

"Y las cosas con el canto???" -pregunto Nick con curiosidad.

"Pues he mejorado mucho la verdad, las clases de canto me han ayudado mucho y ya he compuesto varias canciones" -le respondí con una gran sonrisa.

"Para que las clases de canto si tu no las necesitas????"

"No lo se…. Pero…. Sigue siendo nuestro secreto, cierto???" -le pregunte con curiosidad.

"Si, por supuesto que si…" -me contesto.

Cuando conocí a los Jonas decidí meterme un poco mas en el mundo de la música, pero siempre lo mantenía en secreto, un día estaba en el estudio tocando mi guitarra y cantando una canción y Nick me descubrió, desde entonces el me a ayudado mucho con eso y decidí tomar clases de canto para perfeccionar mi voz, pero aun no estoy lista para decírselo a los demás por eso solo Nick lo sabe.

"Creo que ganamos…" -me dijo Nick mientras saliamos del ascensor.

"Cual habitación es????" -pregunte.

"264… déjame ver si hay alguien adentro!!!!" -dijo nick mientras habría la habitación.

"BUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!" -grito Joe y Kevin detrás de la puerta mientras yo y Nick gritábamos y brincábamos del susto.

"Quieren que me de un ataque al corazón????" -dije.

Joe y Kevin estaban tirados en el suelo, muertos de la risa mientras chocaban 5.

"Es imposible que hayan llegado antes que nosotros!!!!!" -exclamo Nick.

"Lo que pasa es que no pueden aceptar que les ganamos…" -dijo Joe mientras seguía riéndose.

Mientras ellos tomaban una ducha yo decidí esperarlos y mirar la televisión.

**PS: **No olviden sus comentarios!!!!


	5. Chapter 5: La vida en el tour bus

**A/n: **Hey sorry por la tardanza pero aqui esta el capitulo 5!! Este es mas largo q los otros y espero que les guste

Creo q subiere 2 nuevos capitulos esta noche.

No olviden que amo los coments!!

**Capitulo 5: La vida en el Tour Bus**

Ese día en la noche, pedimos servicio a la habitación, comimos y hablamos sobre muchas cosas.

Mr. Jonas los llamo para una pequeña reunión sobre el concierto de mañana y yo aproveche para llamar a Shan.

"Alo??" -contesto Shan desde la otra línea.

"Hola amiga!! Como a estado todo sin mi??" -le pregunté a Shan.

"Pues, sinceramente….. Muy aburrido, no pensé que me ibas a hacer tanta falta" -dijo Shan un poco triste.

"Si tu también me haces mucha falta…"

" Ja, si claro... Y como llegaste? Y como esta Nick??" -pregunto Shan curiosamente.

"Jaja, bien… todavía te gusta??"

"Pues tu que crees!! Pero bno, cambiando el tema, como esta Joe??" -me pregunto Shan provocando que me sonrojara.

"Pues bien, sigue siendo el mismo de siempre"

"Hey… tú... tenemos que recoger nuestras cosas para volver al bus en 10 minutos" -me dijo Nick, mientras entraba a la habitación para buscar sus cosas.

"Ese fue Nick??" -me pregunto Shan emocionada.

"Si, que te parece si te llamo mañana, esque…" -shan me interrumpió.

"Si, si, si esta bien, no digas nada…. Mas vale que me llames mañana"

"Si, te quiero, bye…" -colgué mientras me levantaba para recoger mis maletas.

"Lista para vivir con tres chicos en un bus??" -Nick me pregunto con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

"La verdad no creo que este lista para eso, pero voy a arriesgarme!!" -dije bromeando.

"Jaja, lo dices como si nosotros fuéramos…." -Nick pensaba en que podía decir.

"Hey, quieres que te ayude con eso??" -me pregunto Joe refiriéndose a mis maletas.

"Si…. Seria una bna idea…"

Cuando bajamos al Lobby, tuvimos que esperar como 20 minutos mientras Mr. Jonas cancelaba la estadía del hotel y otras cosas más.

Luego salimos y hay estaba el gran bus, nunca en mi vida había visto un bus tan grande.

Y se puso mucho mejor cuando entramos, parecía una casa, jaja.

_Esto va a ser muy divertido._

"Que??... te vas a quedar ahí parada, o me vas a ayudar con tus maletas??" -me preguntó Joe mientras sostenía mis maletas.

"Ya, ya voy… donde voy a dormir??" Pregunte porque vi que en el bus solo había 5 camas. _**(Mini camas, como camarotes, bunks en ingles)**_

"Ahhh…….. Sobre eso, Niccccckkkkkkkkkkk!!" -gritó Joe.

"Que?? No estoy sordo, estoy detrás tuyo" –dijo Nick mientras se ponía las manos en las orejas.

"Podrías explicarle a Gi la teoría de las camas??" -Joe le dijo a Nick haciendo carita de perro triste.

"Crees que con esa cara me vas a convencer? Porque no le explicas tú?... Sabes que, no importa yo le explico." -dijo Nick mientras se sentaba en una de las camas.

"Si quieres te sientas, es una explicación larga…"

"Bno… ahora si… me van a explicar??" -pregunte con curiosidad.

"Bno, el problema es que el bus solo tiene 5 camas, en una Joe, en otra Kevin, en otra yo, la mas grande es de nuestros padres y Frankie tiene uno pequeño." -empezó Nick a hablar.

"Nick, quieres llegar al punto, yo solo quiero saber en donde voy a dormir"

"Esta bien, tranquila, la verdad es que tienes que dormir con alguno de nosotros y si no quieres escoger lo hacemos a la azar"

"Quuueeeeeeeee?? En estas camas tan pequeñas?? La verdad es que no estoy de acuerdo…" -dije no estando de acuerdo con lo que Nick dijo.

"Entonces tienes que dormir en el otro bus con Garbo y…" -dijo Joe pero yo lo interrumpí.

"No, no, no, no, no eso si que no… preferiría dormir en el piso, que en el mismo bus con la banda" -exclame y Joe y Nick se empezaron a reír.

"No se rían, no tiene nada de chistoso… bno, si tengo que escoger entonces escojo a………." -lo pensé por unos minutos.

Lo ideal seria que escoja dormir con Joe, claro esta, pero viendo que las camas son tan pequeñas lo ideal seria dormir con Nick que es él más pequeño.

"Bno… yo ya quiero dormir, lo vas a pensar toda la noche??" -dijo Joe un poco desesperado. _**Que me escoja a mí…**__**-**_pensaba Joe.

"Ayyyy, esta bien… escojo a Nick" -dije no estando totalmente segura de mi elección.

"Que?? Porque él?" -dijo Joe no estando de acuerdo conmigo.

"Porque él es el mas pequeño y va a ser mas cómodo para todos" -di mi punto de vista.

"Estoy de acuerdo con Gi…" -dijo Nick mientras le sacaba la lengua a Joe.

"Que pasa?? Que tanto discuten??" -dijo Kevin entrando a la parte donde estábamos nosotros.

"Pues que Joe esta celoso porque Gi me escogió a mi!!" -dijo Nick

"YO NO ESTOY CELOSO" -gritó Joe.

"Escoger de que, no entiendo nada" -dijo Kevin confundido.

"Para dormir…" -finalmente hable yo.

"Jaja, en serio, yo pensé que ibas a escoger a Joe" -dijo Kevin sorprendido y yo me puse roja como un tomate.

Al final de la discusión Joe se metió en su cama y cerro la cortina, estaba super enojado y la verdad no se porque se enojo tanto por mi elección.

La primera noche en el bus fue bna, y yo tenía toda la razón al decir que iba a dormir cómodamente con Nick.

Nick y yo hablamos como 2 horas, ya que el y yo tenemos una bna relación, hasta que el sueño me ganó y quede totalmente dormida.

JBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJB

Al día siguiente sentí que alguien me sacudía.

"Gi, tienes que levantarte, vamos a parar para desayunar" -me dijo Nick mientras me sacudía.

"Pero yo quiero dormir..." -dije mientras me volteaba hacía el otro lado.

"Si no te levantas no desayunas y no vamos a volver a parar hasta dentro de 5 horas" -Nick dijo mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia el baño.

"Esta bien, esta bien..."

Me levante y ya deben imaginarse la cara que tenía, pero lo más gracioso fue ver la cara de las Jonas recién levantados, y lo mejor: el cabello de Nick, jaja, parecía un león.

"De que te estas riendo??" -preguntó Nick confundido.

"Nada..."

Nick salió del baño y entre yo, me cepille los dientes y me cambie a una ropa decente para salir a desayunar.

Al salir del baño me tope frente a frente con Joe, pero seguía enojado, porque ni siquiera me volteó a ver.

Paramos en Denny's a desayunar, yo decidí pedir la orden mientras los demás esperaban sentados.

"Por aquí hay un Starbucks cerca, así que voy aprovechar para comprar unos capuchinos para todos" -dijo Kevin mientras se dirigía hacia la entrada.

**Nota de autor: Por si no lo sabían, Starbucks es la cafetería preferida de Kevin.**

Cuando llegué a la mesa solo estaba Joe, así que hubo unos minutos muy extraños de silencio hasta que yo decidí romperlo.

"Joe, todavía sigo sin entender el motivo de porque no me diriges la palabra... Eres mi mejor amigo y me siento rara de no poder hablarte…" -dije eso, pero parecía que estaba hablando totalmente sola. Pero después Joe empezó a hablar.

"Lo siento... es que la verdad no me esperaba que escogieras a Nick" -dijo Joe sinceramente.

"Yo tampoco, pero..."

"No tranquila, no tienes porque explicarlo, la verdad es que tienes razón al decir que será más cómodo para todos"

"Mmm... si, pero yo si quería dormir contigo" -dije, no, pero que acabo de decir. _Eres una grandísima estúpida. _

"En serio? La verdad es que yo tengo algo muy importante que decirte..."

"Qué?" -pregunté con demasiada curiosidad.

"Es que yo estoy... " –pero lastimosamente Kevin llegó a interrumpir ese gran momento.

"Ya llegó el café!!" –Dijo Kevin mientras sostenía los 4 cafés en sus manos.

Después de eso desayunamos y no hubo ni una sola palabra. _Muy extraño._

Todo el desayuno me quede pensando en que era lo tan importante que me tenía que decir Joe, _será que el también siente lo mismo que yo por él?? No, definitivamente no... O sí. Solo hay una forma de saberlo. _


	6. Chapter 6: Somos mas que amigos

**A/n:** Grax por los coments!! Aqui les dejo el capitulo 6, me diverti mucho escribiendolo y espero q a uds tambien les guste.

El proximo capitulo lo pongo este fin de semana!! Y porfa cuentale a tus amigas de mi historia!!

No olvides que amo los reviews!!

**Capitulo 6: Somos mas que amigos**

Hoy iba a ser mi tercer concierto de los Jonas al que asistía y la verdad es que estaba muy emocionada.

Después de la conversación con Joe en el restaurante, no hemos tenido tiempo de terminarla y la verdad esque tengo mucha curiosidad de saber que era lo que me quería decir.

"Tierra llamando a Gina!!" -dijo Nick mientras movía sus manos frente a mi cara.

"Aahh?? Que??" -respondí confundida.

"En que tanto piensas??" -me pregunto Nick con curiosidad.

"Pues……" mire a mi alrededor para ver si Joe estaba cerca.

"Bueno… la verdad es que mientras tu estabas en el baño y Kevin en Starbucks esta mañana, pues Joe y yo estábamos hablando y…" -Nick me interrumpió.

"Que? Por fin te pidió que salieran?"

"Ahhhh?? Porque dices eso, no entiendo"

"Ah, entonces no te ha dicho nada, bien Nick ya metiste las patas" -dijo mientras se golpeaba la cabeza.

"Y vas a terminar de meterlas…" -dije mientras me reía.

"Bueno, desde que Joe te conoció en California, pues…"

"Pues que?? Ya termina y dime!!" -le dije un poco desesperada.

"El siempre ha estado enamorado de ti!! Ya, lo dije!! Y Joe me va a matar" -dijo Nick.

"En serio??" -pregunte con una super sonrisa en el rostro.

"Pues tu que crees? Y yo se que tu sientes lo mismo por el!! Y no lo niegues" -me dijo Nick levantando una ceja.

"No, no lo voy a negar…" -suspiré.

"Nick!! Sound check AHORA!!" -gritó Joe desde afuera**.(Sound check: prueba de sonido)**

"Ya voy!! Vienes??" -gritó Nick mientras corría hacia la puerta.

"Si, solo voy a hacer una llamada" -le respondí.

"Bno, te veo adentro"

Ya que estaba sola decidí llamar a mi _best friend._

"Pero miren quien se acordó de mi!!" -contestó Shan el teléfono.

"Jaja, no seas exagerada, nos hablamos ayer!" -le dije mientras me reía.

"Me imagino que tienes algo importante que contarme, o me equivoco??" -Shan me preguntó.

"Jaja, si, pues Nick me confesó que yo le gusto a Joe

"En serio?? Ja ves te lo dije, yo lo sabia!!"

"Si, si ya se, pero….. Como le digo que el también me gusta??"

"Es tu mejor amigo, solo dile que te gusta y ya!!" -dijo Shan como si fuera la cosa mas obvia del mundo.

"No Shan, no es así tan fácil, el es mi mejor amigo y la verdad no quiero que nuestra amistad se arruine por eso" –dije mientras pensaba que pasaría si Joe o los Jonas no estuvieran en mi vida.

"Bno, en parte tienes razón, pero si tu no le dices quien le va a decir??"

"Hey…….. Vas a venir o no??" –Dijo Nick mientras asomaba su cabeza por la puerta del bus.

"Ay….. Si, si se me había olvidado!! Shan, hablamos mas tarde esque me tengo que…" –Shan me interrumpió.

"Si, si ya se, como siempre pero bno, hablamos luego"

Cuando colgué el teléfono Corrí del bus para alcanzar a Nick.

Cuando llegamos al escenario Joe estaba cantando _**Australia.**_

"_So I'll wait for her to come_

_She won't break my heart _

_Cause I know she'll be from Australia_

_She's so beautiful_

_She's my dream girl_

_Lalala lalala_

_She's my dream girl_"

Amo esa canción, porque Joe y Nick la escribieron para mí… haha

"Ahí estas!! Hace como media hora te estábamos esperando!" –me dijo Kevin.

"Si, lo siento, esque estaba hablando con mi mejor amiga!!" –dije mientras Kevin me ayudaba a subir al escenario.

"Shanlyn??" –Preguntó Nick con los ojos bien abiertos.

"Si, Shan…"

"Ohh, si al pequeño Nick le gusta tu amiga!!" –Empezó a cantar Joe.

"Joe, CALLATE!!" –Gritó Nick

"A Nick le gusta Shanlyn!! Lalala…" –Joe seguía cantando.

"JOE!!"

"Pueden seguir con el _soundcheck_??" –dije yo con las manos en la cintura.

"Esta bien, esta bien… 1.2.3…" –dijo Joe mientras agarraba el micrófono.

"_You never listen to me_

_I know I'm better off alone_

_Everybody knows it's true_

_Yeah, we all see through you_

_No it won't be hard to do_

_Throw away my stuff from you"_

Mientras Joe cantaba yo solo lo miraba. Estaba pensado que pasaría si el y yo fuéramos novios….

"Gina……, Gina……. GINA!!" –Gritó Nick mientras yo estaba perdida en el espacio.

"Que?" –Dije un poco desconcertada.

"Ya terminamos... Que te pasa??" –Me pregunto Nick mientras bajábamos del escenario.

"Nada, es solo que... no olvídalo!"

**1 hora después...**

Después de la prueba de sonido volvimos al bus mientras ellos se alistaban para el concierto.

"Cual crees que es mejor?? Esta o esta..." –me dijo Joe mientras sostenía dos camisas.

"Me gusta mas la negra" –dije

"Sip, yo opino lo mismo, ahh y después del concierto tengo una sorpresa para ti" –dijo Joe mientras entraba al baño.

"Sorpresa?? Que sorpresa, de que hablas??" –dije un poco confundida y obviamente curiosa de saber que tipo de sorpresa es.

"Nwo tew puewdod dechirw nawdaaw towdaviwwa" –dijo Joe mientras se cepillaba los dientes.

"Que? No entendí nada de lo que me dijiste"

"Que no te puedo decir nada todavía, solo tienes que estar lista después del concierto" –Joe me dijo con una sonrisa.

"Bno, como sea..." Me levante para ver que estaba haciendo Nick.

"Hey Nick, que haces?" –Pregunté mientras me sentaba a su lado.

"Nada, afino voz y guitarra... Quieres cantar conmigo?" –Nick me pregunto con carita de 'Por favor'.

"No creo que sea una bna idea Nick"

"Cuando piensas decírselos??" –Dijo Nick mientras tiraba las manos al aire.

"Decir que??" –Pregunto Kevin mientras entraba a la 'sala'.

"Nada... es que..." –Nick dijo mientras pensaba en que decir.

"La verdad es que..." –Yo estaba a punto de confesarle todo a Kevin, pero parecía que no era el momento.

"Hermanos, tiempo de rokear!!" –Dijo Joe mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

"No creas que se me va a olvidar, hablamos luego..." –me dijo Kevin mientras caminada hacía la puerta.

"Muchas gracias... Nick!!" –Dije sarcásticamente.

"Que?? No fue mi culpa, a demás yo creo que ya es tiempo que les digas que tienes una voz hermosa, no entiendo porque no les quieres decir!!" –Nick me decía mientras caminábamos hacia el escenario.

"Si, talvez tengas razón..." –dije.

"Si, en realidad la tengo!!" –Nick dijo sonriéndome.

Llegamos, estabamos detrás del escenario, donde se escuchaban los gritos de las fans, desesperadas por ver a los Jonas en el escenario.

La banda dijo una pequeña oración y su famosa 'camp fire' listos para rockear.

"Den un buen espectáculo!!" –Les dije mientras brincaban para calentar energías.

Mientras ellos caminaban hacia el escenario yo me sentía mas emocionada, nunca me cansaría de verlos en concierto, son lo máximo.

Decidí ir a la parte de la audiencia para ver mejor el concierto.

Yo solo veía a las chicas saltando y cantando las canciones y gritando como locas y obviamente yo hacia lo mismo.

Luego de que cantaron como 5 canciones Joe empezó a hablar en el micrófono.

"Como la esta pasando hoy??" –Dicho eso todo el público gritó de emoción.

"Que bien... Pues nosotros queremos dedicar una canción esta noche!!" –Dijo Joe y la gente gritaba más fuerte.

"Si, queremos dedicarle una canción a una amiga muy, pero muy especial para nosotros" –Dijo Nick.

"Y ella esta aquí esta noche así que... Gina, esta canción es para ti" –Terminó Kevin

Cuando escuche eso, mi corazón empezó a latir a mil por hora, no podía creer que me estuvieran dedicando una canción a mí.

"_They come and go_

_But they don't know_

_That you are me beautiful_" –Joe empezó con la canción y de pronto él me volvió a ver, directo a los ojos.

Toda la canción Joe la cantó viéndome a mí.

Algunas chicas se dieron cuenta y me volvían a ver con ojos de celos, pero la verdad en ese momento no me importó nada más que Joe.

**Después del concierto...**

Antes de que terminara el concierto, yo me fui a la parte de atrás del escenario, porque después sería más difícil por el montón de gente que había.

El primero en entrar a la sala fue Nick.

"Hey, buen show!!" –Le dije mientras le tiraba una botella de agua.

"Gracias... Hace cuanto estas aquí??" –Nick me preguntó mientras se limpiaba la cara con un paño.

"Hace como 10 minutos..."

"Solo tenemos 15 minutos para salir al _Meet & great" _–Dijo Joe mientras entraba a la habitación con una botella de agua en la mano.

"Necesito hablar contigo..." –Me dijo Joe mientras me agarraba la mano y me llevaba al otro cuarto.

"Un abrazo??" –dijo Joe mientras caminaba hacia mi todo sudado.

"Definitivamente no…Sobre que quieres hablar??" –Pregunté curiosa.

"Te gustó lo de la canción??"

"Si, obvio, no me lo esperaba"

"Si, y quiero que sepas que todo lo que dice la canción es exactamente lo mismo que yo siento por ti" –Dijo Joe con cara de alivio al haber dicho lo que sentía.

"En serio?? Gracias Joe..."

"Gracias, solo un gracias??" –Preguntó Joe desconcertado.

"No, no, yo también siento lo mismo pero no encontraba las palabras para decírtelo..." –Dije un poco nerviosa.

"Sí... lo mismo yo"

Hubo unos minutos de silencio.

Joe y yo nos miramos fijamente a los ojos, mientras nuestras caras se iban acercando, estábamos a pocos milímetros para que nuestros labios chocaran uno con otro.

Yo empecé a sentir mariposas en el estomago….

"Joe, ya es..." –dijo Nick mientras entraba a la habitación. Joe y yo inmediatamente nos separamos.

Yo estaba roja como un tomate y Joe se sonrojo también.

"Meet & great, cierto??" –Le preguntó Joe a Nick mientras le hacía una cara como de que 'te voy a matar'.

"Si... mmm... Lo siento..." –Dijo Nick.

"Esta bien Nick..." –Dije mientras caminábamos a la mesa del Meet & Great.

JBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJB

La firma de autógrafos duro como 2 horas, habían millones de fans haciendo fila para tomarse una foto con los Jonas y para obtener un autógrafo.

Mientras ellos estaban en el Meet & Great, yo me quede en la habitación mandándole mensajes a Shanlyn.

**G: "**_**No me lo vas a creer pero estuve a punto de besarme con Joe!!**_**"**

**S: "**_**En serio!! OMJ, pero porque a punto??**_**"**

**G: "**_**Porque Nick entro e interrumpió nuestro momento romántico**_**"**

**S: "**_**Lo siento por eso…**_**"**

**G: "**_**Si, yo también, pero hay no termina, Joe tiene una sorpresa para mi esta noche!!"**_–Mientras lo pensaba una gran sonrisa se formaba en mi rostro.

**S: "**_**Eso es mas que genial!! A lo mejor y te pida que seas su novia!!**_**"**

"Gina?? Gina, ahí estas, voy a ir a ducharme para nuestra cita!!" –Me dijo Joe mientras entraba a la habitación muy apresurado.

"Cita?? Tu nunca me dijiste que era una cita…" –Dije un poco sorprendida.

"Si, lo se, pero ahora lo sabes así que tienes 30 minutos para estar lista!!" –Dijo Joe mientras se dirigía al bus.

"Cita?? Que me voy a poner??" –Pensaba mientras me dirigía hacia el bus.

Cuando llegue al bus, espese a buscar en mi maleta un atuendo especial para mi "Cita" con Joe.

Encontré un vestido negro y decidí ponérmelo con unas _leggings _grises.

Pensaba que si era una cita talvez tenía que ser un poco elegante y pensé que ese atuendo era perfecto para la ocasión.

Decidí cambiarme en el cuarto de atrás ya que Joe estaba en el baño, y en la cama sería muy incomodo.

Me puse un poco de brillo en los labios, deje mi pelo suelto y decidí salir y esperar a Joe en la "sala" del bus.

"Wow, eres tu, o… no, no eres tu!! Te ves hermosa!!" –Me dijo Nick mientras entraba al bus.

"No exageres, estoy normal!!" –dije un poco sonrojada.

"Normalmente elegante!! Cuando Joe te vea se va a enamorar más de lo que ya esta" –Dijo Kevin, yo solo sonreí.

**Joe's POV**

**(Cuando digo "POV" significa que esa persona va a dar su punto de vista, como que esa persona es la que habla.)**

Cuando salí del baño, ya estaba listo para mi gran cita con Gina, recogí mi chaqueta y me dirigí hacia la "sala", estaba un poco nervioso porque esa era mi segunda cita a solas con Gina, pero esta era mucho más especial que la primera ya que le iba a pedir a Gina que fuera mi novia.

Cuando entre a la sala vi a Nick y a Kevin y luego voltee a ver al otro lado… Quede con la boca más que abierta, ahí estaba Gina, hermosa…. Sin palabras, no podía describir lo linda que se veía en ese momento.

"Wow….. y WOW!!" –Dije mientras la miraba de arriba hacia abajo, quede completamente sin palabras.

"Estas hermosa…." –Dije, ella siempre a sido hermosa pero en ese momento se veía como una princesa.

"Gracias…." –Me respondió Gi super sonrojada.

"Si me permites…" –Dije mientras me acercaba y estiraba mi mano para agarrar la de ella.

**A/N:** Este es todo el capitulo... mucho suspenso jeje!! Esperen el proximo y no olviden comentar!!


	7. Chapter 7: Quieres ser mi novia?

**A/N: **Hello chiks!! Aqui les dejo el nuevo capitulo!! esta super interesante y me diverti mucho escribiendolo ademas de que esta super romantico!! Gracias por los comments y no olveden comentar este capitulo, opinar y dar sus ideas que me pueden servir para el proximo capitulo!!

**Capitulo 7: Quieres ser mi novia??**

**Normal POV**

Joe y yo salimos del bus mano a mano y había un carro afuera esperándonos, Joe me abrió la puerta como todo un caballero… _lo amo…_

En el camino Joe saco un pañuelo.

"Date vuelta para amarrarte esto…" –dijo

"Para q?" –dije confundida

"Porque ya vamos a llegar y quiero que todo sea una sorpresa…." –me dijo Joe mientras me amarraba el pañuelo alrededor de los ojos.

De pronto el auto se detuvo, Joe me ayudo a salir y empezamos a caminar, sentí que caminaba sobre pasto así que pensé que estábamos en un parque o algo parecido.

Yo estaba super nerviosa y sentía un millón de mariposas en el estomago.

"Lista??" –dijo Joe mientras desamarraba el pañuelo.

Cuando Joe me quito el pañuelo quede con la boca mas que abierta, no podía creer que el hubiera hecho todo eso para mi…

En el centro del lugar había una mesa con una deliciosa cena, había un camino que se dirigía hacia la mesa lleno de candelas, _que romántico_…..

"Tu hiciste todo esto??" –Le pregunte a Joe mientras lo abrazaba.

"Sip, solo para ti…"

"Gracias…."

Caminamos hacia la mesa y Joe me dio una rosa roja, hasta jalo la silla para que yo me sentara.

Mientras cenábamos el solo me veía directamente a los ojos.

"Porque me ves así??" –le pregunte

"Estoy admirando lo hermosa que eres…" –Joe dijo mientras yo me sonrojaba.

En ese momento Joe agarro mi mano y me miro fijamente a los ojos….. Yo empecé a sentir millones de mariposas en mi estomago y como que todas estuvieran en una montaña rusa.

"Tengo algo muy importante q decirte Gi…." –dijo Joe mientras continuaba con su mirada fija en mis ojos.

"Desde el primer momento en que te vi, supe que tu y yo teníamos mucho en común y en todo este tiempo mis sentimientos hacia ti han cambiado radicalmente…." –Mientras Joe hablaba yo nada mas escuchaba atentamente a cada una de sus palabras.

"Y al principio el hecho que fueras mi mejor amiga me asusto un poco en aclarar mis sentimientos y decirte lo que te tengo que decir porque eres una de las personas mas especiales en mi vida y no quiero que por ningún motivo tu estés lejos de mi…"

Oh… eso fue más que romántico…. "Yo se porque la verdad yo siento lo mismo y……" –Joe me interrumpió.

"Déjame terminar…. Hoy estoy totalmente seguro que tú eres la persona con la que yo quiero compartir el resto de mi vida y de la cual estoy perdidamente enamorado…… Gina, Te amo y eres lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado." –Joe dijo mientras pasaba su mano tiernamente por me cara.

"Joe, yo también te amo y…. no se que decir….." –dije un poco nerviosa.

"Shhh, no tienes que decir nada, solo tienes que contestar una simple pregunta…… Quieres…… quieres ser mi novia??" –Joe me pregunto mientras se arrodillaba y sacaba de su bolsillo una pequeña caja….. un anillo?? Sip un anillo.

"Obvio que SI!! Si, si, si" –Dije con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro.

Luego de mi respuesta, Joe se levanto y me abrazo fuerte y tiernamente… el mejor abrazo de mi vida y en ese momento paso lo que hace mucho tiempo yo esperaba….

Joe se acerco y puso una de sus manos en mi mejilla y la otra alrededor de mi cintura y poco a poco se iba acercando hasta que nuestros labios se juntaron.

Yo puse mis manos alrededor de su cuello y lo bese.

"Te amo" –Joe me susurro en la oreja.

"Yo te amo mas" –Le susurre yo.

"Quieres bailar??" –Me pregunto Joe pero lo vi un poco gracioso porque estábamos en medio de un parque y el quería bailar pero no le di importancia, solo quería disfrutar el momento con el.

"Por supuesto que si caballero" –Dije mientras sonreíamos.

Después de un largo y romántico baile y una pequeña charla decidimos volver al bus.

De camino íbamos charlando y recordando nuestros viejos y divertidos momentos juntos. Solo nos reíamos.

Al llegar al bus, Nick y Kevin estaban sentados en la sala mirando la televisión, Joe y yo entramos agarrados de la mano y Nick y Kevin se volvieron a ver y luego a nosotros.

"Eso significa que….. Están juntos??" –Pregunto Kevin esperando ansiosamente por la respuesta.

"Sip" –Contesto Joe con una super sonrisa en el rostro.

"Ya era hora!!" –Exclamo Nick.

Todos empezamos a reír.

Luego de eso decidimos ver "La leyenda del tesoro perdido", como a la mitad de la película Nick y Kevin se quedaron dormidos.

"Parece que solo nosotros quedamos…" –Dijo Joe mientras jugaba con mis manos.

"Sip"

"Quieres que nos vayamos a dormir??" –Me pregunto Joe.

"Si, la verdad es que estoy un poco cansada y tu mañana tienes un concierto y necesitas descansar." –Dije mientras me levantaba.

Despertamos a Nick y a Kevin y cada uno se dirigió a sus camas, mientras Joe y yo nos acostamos en su cama, puse mi cabeza en su pecho y Joe me dio un beso en la frente y puso sus brazos alrededor de mí.

"Estas cómoda??" –Me pregunto Joe mientras acariciaba me pelo.

"Mas cómoda no puedo estar…" –dije con mis ojos cerrados.

"Buenas noches preciosa!!" –Me susurro Joe al oído

"Buenas noches y te amo……" –dije con una sonrisa en el rostro.

"Yo te amo mas!!" –dicho eso Joe me dio un besito.

Sip yoc que fue un toq corto pero les prometo que le proximo a ser mas largo y con muchas sorpresas!!

No olviden comentar!


	8. Chapter 8: Ella puede cantar?

**a/n: **Hola chiks!! Gracias por los comentarios!! Gracias a sus comentarios es porque sigo escribiendo la historia...  
Aqui les dejo el capitulo 8 que no es muy largo... jeje. El proximo capitulo va a ser mucho mas intersante porque tenemos a un nuevo personaje y va a ver mucho mas drama!!

De nuevo gracias y aqui se los dejo, espero que lo disfruten.

**Capitulo 8: Ella puede cantar??**

Ya pasaron como dos semanas de que Joe y yo empezamos a andar juntos. Por ahorita estamos en casa en California, mientras ellos se preparan para su nueva gira "Look me in the eyes Tour" y con los proyectos en Disney Channel: "Camp Rock y J.O.N.A.S" y además de todo eso están escribiendo y componiendo canciones para su nuevo disco que sale a la venta a mediados de Agosto.

Yo estaba en mi casa porque me iba a quedar en la casa de los Jonas y decidí ir a visitar a mi familia y a mi mejor amiga.

"No entiendo porque te vas a volver a ir??" –me decía mi mama un poco confundida.

"Ma….."

"En parte es mejor!!" –Dijo Adam mientras se reía.

"Ja, ja…. Muy gracioso…. Porque ellos tienen un nuevo tour dentro de 2 semanas y quiero disfrutar todo ese tiempo con ellos" –Dije y mientras lo pensaba sentía un poco de nostalgia.

"Mmm y además se te olvido el torneo de surf que es dentro de 3 semanas??" –Dijo mi hermano mientras levantaba una ceja.

"No, claro que no lo olvide…. Ahora si me disculpan voy a subir por unas cosas a mi cuarto"-Dije mientras caminaba hacia las escaleras.

Abrí la puerta de mi cuarto, tenía varios meses sin estar ahí….

"BUUUUUU" –Alguien grito en el momento que abrí la puerta.

"Joe!! Odio cuando haces eso…" –Dije mientras me ponía una mano en el corazón.

"Si hubieras visto tu cara!!" –Me dijo Joe mientras se reía y se acercaba a abrazarme.

"Que haces aquí??" –Pregunte mientras buscaba unas cosas que necesitaba.

"Quería sorprenderte a demás de que quería saludar a tu mama"

"Mmm, y Nick y Kevin??" –Pregunte mientras sacaba mi guitarra.

"Esperándonos en el estudio, espera, tu sabes tocar la guitarra??" –Pregunto Joe un poco confundido.

"Ehhh….. si" –Conteste un poco nerviosa.

"_It's too late to apologize…. __It's too late…_" –El teléfono de Joe empezó a sonar.

"Alo??...Si estoy con ella……………. Si, dentro de una hora vamos para el estudio………… bueno nos vemos ahí! Bye!!"

"Quien era??" –Pregunte mientras guardaba mis cosas en una maleta.

"Kevin, quería saber a que hora llegábamos….. y porque nunca me dijiste sobre la guitarra??"

Pensé que lo había olvidado….. Rayos "Pues, no se, no creí que fuera importante…"

"Pero yo si creo que es importante…. Toca algo!!" –Dijo Joe emocionado.

"No Joe, ahorita no……" –Dije mientras cerraba mi maleta.

"Por favor, solo una canción, si??" –Joe dijo mientras hacia carita de perrito triste.

"En serio no, necesito ir a la casa de Shanlyn antes de que nos vayamos al estudio"

"Esta bien… pero me la debes…" –Yo solo sonreí.

Después de eso Joe y yo bajamos para despedirnos de mi mama y mi hermano. Por dicha mi mama AMA a Joe y se llevan super bien, hasta con mi hermano se lleva bien, creo que Joe sabe como tratarlos.

Luego de que salimos de mi casa le dije a Joe que fuéramos a saludar a Shanlyn para despedirme de ella.

"Shan!!" –Llame mientras tocaba la puerta de su casa.

"GINA!!" –Shan salió a abrazarme.

"Vengo a despedirme…" –Dije un poco triste.

"Mmm si lo se, pero solo son 2 semanas… cierto??"

"Cierto!! Tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar cuando vuelva…" –Dije emocionada.

"Y a lo mejor puedas venir con nosotros la próxima vez que Gi se nos una en el tour!!" –Le dijo Joe a Shan.

"Eso seria mas que genial!! Te imaginas yo, en el tour, con los Jonas!!" –Shan brincaba con solo pensarlo. Joe y yo nos reímos!!

A pesar de que Shan ya conoce a los Jonas y se puede decir que tiene una buena relación siempre sigue siendo la fan que enloquece cada vez que los ve…. Y en especial a Nick.

"Bueno nos vamos porque nos están esperando" –Dijo Joe mientras yo me dirigía a despedirme de mi amiga.

"No te olvides en llamarme!!" –Me dijo Shan

"No lo hare!! Cuídate, te quiero mucho amiga"

**30 minutos después**

"Hey chicos!!" –Dije mientras Joe y yo entrabamos al estudio de grabación.

"Gi, necesito hablar contigo!!" –Me dijo Nick.

"Si claro" –dije mientras salíamos del estudio

"Te acuerdas de esa canción que escribí??" –Dijo Nick como hablando en secreto.

"Mmm….. la ultima que escribiste cuando estábamos de tour??" –Pregunte porque no estaba segura.

"Si, esa!!"

"Claro que me acuerdo, tu siempre me la cantabas" –Dije sonriendo.

"Y te la sabes de memoria??" –Me pregunto Nick.

"Si pero porque me preguntas todo esto?? No entiendo" –Dije un poco confundida.

"Porque quiero que la cantes conmigo para el primer concierto del tour"

"QUEEEEEE?? Estas loco!! Yo cantando contigo frente a millones de personas…. No, no lo creo" –Dije un poco exaltada.

"Shhhh, no grites… Gina yo se que tu puedes, además de que tienes una de las voces mas hermosas que jamás he escuchado." –Dijo Nick.

"Pude que tengas razón, pero no, yo no naci para eso…"

"Bueno por menos ensayala conmigo y después decides.." –Nick me sugirió.

"Mmm… aquí?? Ya??" –_Nick, estas loco_ – Pensaba.

"Si… porque no??"

"Porque Joe y Kevin están aquí….. y si no lo recuerdas ellos no saben que canto" –Dije como si fuera la cosa mas obvia del mundo.

"Y que?? Así les confiesas la verdad de una ves por todas…" –Dijo Nick mientras agarraba mi brazo.

"Pero Nick, estoy nerviosa… ni siquiera se si pueda cantar en frente de ellos. Siento como que mi voz no va salir!!" –Dije más que nerviosa.

"Confía en mi!! Cuando te he defraudado??" –Dijo Nick mientras me abrazaba.

"Mmm… esta bien" –Suspire mientras nos dirigíamos hacia el estudio.

Yo estaba super nerviosa, primero porque nunca había cantado con publico, solo con Nick y también estaba nerviosa de la reacción que fueran a tener Joe y Kevin. Las manos me sudaban de lo nerviosa que estaba.

Cuando Nick y yo entramos al estudio Kevin y Joe estaban sentados tocando la guitarra, Nick y yo entramos a la parte de grabación. Nick se sentó en un pequeño piano que había y yo cogí una guitarra. Ni siquiera estaba segura de lo que estaba haciendo, solo seguí al latir de mi corazón.

"Kev, graba esto!!" –Dijo Nick por el micrófono.

Joe y Kevin tenían cara de que no tenían ni la menor idea de lo que estaba sucediendo. Kevin toco el botón de grabar y Nick empezó a tocar el piano.

**(Esta canción es ""A little bit longer"" de los Jonas)**

Nick:

_I got the news today_

_But they said i had to stay_

_A Little bit longer, and I'll be fine_

_Gina:_

_When i thought it'd all been done_

_And i thought it'd all been said_

_A Little bit longer, and I'll be fine_

Cuando yo cante volví a ver a Joe y tenia la boca abierta, fijo no podía creer de que yo cantaba. Joe y Kevin solo nos veían mientras cantábamos.

Los dos:

_But you don't know what you've got till it's gone_

_And you don't know what it's like to feel so low_

_And every time you smile i feel low_

_You don't even know, no, no_

_You don't even know._

Nick:

_All this time goes by_

_Still no reason why_

_A Little bit longer and I'll be fine_

Mientras Nick cantaba yo lo veía, el solo me sonreía y creo que en ese momento me sentí segura de lo que estaba haciendo, yo nada mas deje que el ritmo me llevara.

Gina:

_Waiting on the cure_

_And none of them are sure_

_A Little bit longer and I'll be fine_

Los dos:

_But you don't know what you've got till it's gone_

_And you don't know what it's like to feel so low_

_And every time you smile i feel low_

_You don't even know, no, no_

_You don't even know._

_So I'll wait to kingdom come_

_All the highs and lows are gone_

_Little bit longer and I'll be fine_

_I'll be fine._

**No se olviden de comentar!!**


	9. Chapter 9: Quien es Ashely?

**A/N: **Hello Chiks!! Gracias por los comments, porque si no fuera por eso no la sigo.. jeje.  
Este a sido el capitulo mas largo y yo creo que el mas esperado!! jeje espero que les guste y les prometo poner el proximo capitolo lo mas pronto posible. Gracias por el apoyo y no olviden dejar su comment/review.

 **Capitulo 9: Quien es Ashely??**

Cuando Nick y yo terminamos la canción, Kevin y Joe solo se quedaron ahí, sin decir ni una sola palabra. Yo volví a ver a Joe pero el me corto la mirada… Después de unos minutos súper incómodos de silencio, Kevin hablo.

"Desde cuando cantas y nosotros no sabíamos nada??" –Pregunto Kevin.

Nick y yo salimos del cuarto de grabación, todos nos sentamos en un sillón que estaba afuera.

"Canto desde que soy pequeña, lo que pasa es que nunca se lo conté a nadie porque…. No se, me daba vergüenza" –Dije un poco confundida.

"Y Nick lo sabia??" –Finalmente pregunto Joe.

"Si… lo que pasa es que…" –Nick contesto pero Joe lo interrumpió.

"Desde hace cuanto??" –Volvió a preguntar Joe, pero esta vez con un poco de enojo en su voz.

Yo decidí contestar. "Hace mas de 8 meses… creo…"

"Esto es increíble!!" –Dijo Joe mientras se levantaba y salía del cuarto de grabación.

"Joe!! Joe espera!!" –Grite pero no se detuvo. "Muy buena tu idea Nick…." –Dije mientras me levantaba para seguir a Joe.

"Pero…."

JBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJB

Salí de la habitación para buscar a Joe, pero no lo encontraba por ningún lado, así que decidí llamarlo a ver si me contestaba.

Mientras iba caminando escuche el teléfono de Joe, así que comencé seguir el sonido, abrí la puerta de una habitación donde el sonido sonaba mas fuerte y ahí estaba el, pero no estaba solo….. Estaba con una chica de pelo largo y rubia así que decidí no entrar.

Me quede del lado de afuera de la puerta para escuchar….

"No vas a contestar??" –Le pregunto la chica a Joe.

"Mmmm…. No no es importante." –Al escuchar eso sentí que todo se derrumbaba, como iba a decir que mi llamada no era importante. Entiendo completamente el que este enojado conmigo, pero no a tal extremo para que diga que no soy importante.

Tenía muchas ganas de entrar a la habitación, pero preferí no hacerlo. Me devolví y llame a Nick para ver en donde estaba.

"Alo…." –Escuche la voz de Nck al teléfono.

"Nick? Donde estas?" –Pregunte, tenia tantas ganas de llorar….

"En el bus, afuera…. Donde estas tu? Hablaste con Joe?" –Nick me pregunto.

"Sinceramente no quiero hablar de eso… Puedes venir al estudio??"

"Si claro, ya voy…" –Dicho eso colgué y me dirigí al estudio donde estábamos, mientras esperaba a Nick decidí tocar mi guitarra para desahogarme un poco.

**(Esta canción se llama "No love" de **_**Simple Plan)**_

"_Staring out at the world across the street._

_You hate the way your life turned out to be._

_He's pulling up the driveway and you don't make a sound._

_Cause you always learned to hold the things you want to say._

_You're always gonna be afraid._

_There's only hate._

_There's only tears._

_There's only pain._

_There is no love here._

_So what will you do?_

_There's only lies._

_There's only fear._

_There's only pain._

_There is no love here"_

Después del primer verso no pude evitar que millones de lagrimas salieran de mis ojos.

Tenía tantas cosas en mi cabeza, tantas preguntas sin respuesta, estaba totalmente confundida.

Nick entro a la habitación pero yo decidí seguir cantando.

"_Broken down like a mirror smashed to pieces._

_You learned the hard way to shut your mouth and smile._

_If these walls could talk, they would have so much to say._

_Cause everytime you fight, the scars are gonna heal._

_But they're never gonna go away._

_You're falling._

_You're screaming._

_You're stuck in the same old nightmare._

_He's lying._

_You're crying._

_There's nothing left to salvage._

_Kick the door cause this is over._

_Get me out of here!"_

Cuando termine la canción no aguante mas y rompí en llanto. Nick solo se acerco y me abrazo.

Después de cómo 10 minutos de llorar, y dejar la camisa de Nick súper empapada lo solté….

"Me quieres contar??" –Me pregunto Nick con cara de preocupado. "Es que no me gusta verte llorar…"

"Mmm si… lo siento por la camisa…." –Dije mientras me limpiaba la cara. "Estoy muy confundida, y tengo como mil sentimientos diferentes en mi cabeza" –Dije mientras ponía mis manos en mi rostro.

"Mmm… No entiendo, que fue lo que te dijo Joe? Lo voy a matar por hacerte llorar así…." –Nick dijo súper furioso.

"Eso fue lo peor… Ni siquiera cruzamos una sola palabra…"

Nick y yo nos quedamos hablando todo lo que quedaba del día en el estudio. Luego que le termine de contar todo, Nick me conto acerca de la "chica" que estaba con Joe. Su nombre es Ashely, ella es una muy vieja amiga de los Jonas, y para ponerlo peor ex novia de Joe. Rompieron después de 2 meses porque Ashely le dio vuelta con un chico de su escuela. Ellos no la veían desde 

hace como 3 años y ahora resulta que esta en la ciudad de visita. Nick se dio cuenta de eso esta mañana.

"Mmm… ya veo, sinceramente no la quiero conocer, suerte que nos vamos mañana!!" –Le dije a Nick mientras se reía.

"No te rías… en serio no quiero!! Además odio el hecho de que Joe nunca me haya mencionado a esta chica" –El solo pensar de que ella había sido novia de Joe me aterra, porque no quiero imaginarme el que Joe siga teniendo sentimientos hacia ella o viceversa….

"Esta bien, pero yo estoy completamente seguro de que Joe no siente nada por ella, el te ama Gi…" –Me dijo Nick con toda la sinceridad del mundo.

"Yo no lo dudo, pero no confió en ella… Y lo que mas me dolió es que dijera que mi llamada no era importante…"

"Cuando lo vea le voy a reclamar…" –Dijo Nick tratando de verse furioso.

"Esta bien, gracias por siempre estar ahí para mi Nick, de verdad no se que haría sin ti…" –Dije mientras lo abrazaba.

"Oye, para eso estoy Gi….."

JBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJB

**Mas tarde en el lobby…**

Joe y Ashely todavía seguían hablando desde que yo me fui al estudio con Nick.

"Que gusto verte de nuevo Joey!!" –Dijo Ashely mientras abrazaba a Joe.

"Lo mismo digo, fueron varios años…"

"Sip bastantes, pero dime como a estaba tu vida amorosa??" –Pregunto Ashely con mucha curiosidad.

"Emmm… Bueno…"

"Ashely!! No lo puedo creer, como has cambiado" –Dijo Nick mientras llegábamos al lobby de la disquera.

"Nicky!!" –Grito y salto a abrazarlo…

_**Nicky…. Por favor, como le va a decir Nicky??**_

"Oye pero estas igual de guapo que tu hermano, me imagino que Kevin debe estar igual!!" –Dijo con su carita de no mato ni una mosca.

"Y tu debes de ser Gina, cierto??" –Pregunto Ashely dirigiéndose hacia mi.

"Mmmm… Si y tu eres?" –Pregunte como si no tuviera la menor idea de quien era ella.

"Ashely!! Mucho gusto!!" –Dijo mientras estiraba su mano para saludarme.

Yo solo la volví a ver, tenia una cara de hipócrita!! Volví a ver a Nick y me hizo cara como _dale la mano_…

"Ahh! Mucho gusto… Gina"

Luego de la presentación y un poco de charla nos dirigimos al bus, ya que íbamos para Oregon porque los Jonas tenían un concierto al otro día en la noche.

En todo el rato que estuvimos en la disquera, Joe ni siquiera me voltio a ver.

Los chicos se despidieron de Ashely, pero desgraciadamente esa no seria la ultima vez que la veía pues dijo que ida a encontrarse con nosotros mañana en el concierto.

Cuando llegamos al bus yo me fui directo a mi cama, además de que estaba totalmente agotada, no tenia ganas de hablar con nadie. Lo primero que se me ocurrió fue escribir una canción…

_**Esta canción se llama "7 Things" de Miley Cyrus (amo la letra)**_

"_I probably shouldn't say this_

_But at times I get so scared_

_When I think about the_

_Previous relationship_

_That we shared_

_It was awsome, but we lost it_

_Is that possible for me_

_Not to care?"_

Mientras escribía pensaba sobre muchas cosas, sentía que mi cabeza iba a explotar, por eso decidí escribir la canción, es mejor cuando expresas tus sentimientos escribiendo.

"_And now were standing in the rain_

_But nothings ever gonna change_

_Until you hear_

_My dear_

_THE 7 THINGS I HATE ABOUT YOU_

_The 7 things I hate about you_

_Your things_

_Your games_

_You're insecure_

_You love me_

_You like her_

_You made me laugh_

_You made me cry_

_I don't know which side to buy_

_Your friends, they're jerks_

_When you act like this, just know it hurts_

_I want to be with the one I know_

_And the 7 things_

_I hate the most that you do_

_You make me love you"_

"Oye…. Podemos hablar??" -_que susto!! _-Me pregunto Joe mientras asomaba la cabeza por la cortina.

"Claro!!" –Dije… Pensé que nunca me lo iba a preguntar!!

Como las camas son tan pequeñas, pues era un poco incomodo acomodarse para que cupiéramos 2 personas pero ahí nos las arreglamos y como los papas de los Jonas no estaban con nosotros pues yo estaba durmiendo en la cama de Frankie…

"Que haces??" – Pregunto Joe para establecer una conversación.

"Escribo…" –Dije sin quitar la mirada del cuaderno.

"Que?? Una canción??" –Joe pregunto con su mirada fija en mi.

"Si…." –En ese momento me sentí un poco mal por no haberle contado a Joe sobre de que yo cantaba y todo lo demás…

"Mira, sinceramente me enojo mucho el hecho de que nunca me hubieras dicho que cantabas y si se lo contaste a Nick, me duele por que no confiaste en mi…. Pero no quiero estar enojado contigo porque….. Porque te amo…" –Me dijo Joe mientras agarraba mi mano.

Después de oír lo que Joe me dijo me sentí mas culpable de lo que ya estaba.

"Lo siento mucho de verdad…. Lo que pasa es que yo no estaba segura de si quería q supieran o no, además Nick se dio cuanta porque me escucho cantar, no porque yo le dijera…" – Dije tratando de justificarme y esta vez mirando a Joe directamente a los ojos.

"No entiendo porque no querías que nadie se diera cuenta si cantas hermoso…." –Dijo Joe mientras me miraba directamente a los ojos.

"Es que…." -En ese momento mi teléfono comenzó a sonar.

"Alo??... Si mamá…… que tienes, porque lloras??.."

Al escuchar a mi mama llorando sentí algo horrible en el pecho, como si algo malo hubiera pasado.

Mientras yo hablaba por teléfono, Joe solo se quedo a mi lado y al ver la expresión que hice en mi rostro, agarro mi mano fuertemente.

"Queeeeeeeeeeeee?? Ahora mismo cojo un avión y voy para allá." -Colgué el teléfono inundada en lágrimas. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando, de un momento a otro…. Inesperadamente…

"Que? Que paso?" –Joe trataba de calmarme.

Pero con solo el echo de pensar en lo que mi mama me acababa de decir me aterrorizaba…

**A/N:** Ahora si chiks!! Que creen que fue lo que la mama le dijo a Gina?? Tendran que esperanse al proximo capitulo.. jeje

-Recuerden dejar un comment!!


	10. Chapter 10: El amor duele

**A/N: **Hola chicas!! Pues aquí les dejo el capitulo 10!! Un poco corto pero tengo una buena escusa!! Pues estoy empezando a escribir una nueva historia, se llama Escapar, y los Jonas son personajes de la historia. El tema de esta nueva historia es totalmente diferente a esta, me gusta mucho lo que tengo hasta ahorita de la historia y espero q a ustedes también!! El primer capitulo lo voy a poner la otra semana… lo mas seguro el martes para que estén pendientes. Aquí les dejo el link para que lean la introducción de la historia: /s/4288842/1/.

Con respecto al comment q me dejo Angie!! Mil gracias amiguis, y sobre lo del song fic pues he leído un montón de fanfics que hacen lo mismo y no creo que sea prohibido, por eso yo siempre pongo de quien es la canción para que no piensen que es mía!! Solo la del capitulo 3 es mía y próximamente voy a publicar otra. Me gusta ponerle canciones a la historia para que sea más interesante y ustedes se imaginen que es la que están cantando los personajes.

Y con respecto a Mandy, pues no, yo trato de que mis personajes, fuera de los Jonas, sean totalmente originales, obviamente tratando de utilizar un poco de la realidad y pues si tiene cosas parecidas a Mandy pero mas adelante se darán cuanta de porque no es ella.

**Capitulo 10: El amor duele….**

"Que? Que paso?? – Joe me pregunto.

"Mi…. Mi, mi………………….." –Ni siquiera pude explicarle que era lo que me pasaba. Era como que de un momento a otro hubiera olvidado como hablar.

"Que?? Dime por favor!!" –Joe comenzó a desesperarse.

"Mi hermano……. Esta en el hospital, sufrió un accidente automovilístico y esta………… grave, en coma" –Dije mientras trataba de contener las lagrimas pero sinceramente no pude. El solo pensar que mi hermano esta en coma me aterraba.

Joe, al ver mi reacción me abrazo mientras frotaba mi espalda con sus manos.

"Necesito comprar un boleto para esta misma noche!!" –Dije mientras me levantaba a buscar mi maleta.

"Yo voy contigo…" –Dijo Joe.

"Estas loco!! Tienes un concierto mañana!! Se te olvido??" –Exclame

"No me importa, lo cancelamos!!" –Dijo Joe como si fuera así de sencillo.

"Claro!! Cancelas un concierto cuando ya todas las entradas están vendidas…. Es mejor que te quedes aquí Joe…" –Obviamente yo quería que el me acompañara porque en estos momentos es cuando mas lo necesito, pero no puedo dejar que cancele un concierto y decepcione a millones de fans.

"Pero yo quiero estar ahí contigo!!" –Dijo Joe mientras me abrazaba.

"Yo se pero tu tienes un deber, yo voy a estar bien, lo prometo…."

JBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJB

Ya cuando había empacado todo lo que iba a necesitar, desviamos el camino del bus hacia el aeropuerto más cercano. Eran las 6 de la tarde y esperaba encontrar un vuelo para la madrugada.

Llore absolutamente todo el camino… Muero por llegar al hospital y estar al lado de mi hermano.

Los 4 íbamos camino al aeropuerto junto con Big Rob que nos escoltaba.

Kevin fue el que compro el tiquete.

"9 Pm… Era el único vuelo disponible para hoy" –Dijo Kevin mientras sostenía el tiquete en sus manos.

"Gracias…" –Dije con mis ojos llorosos y rojos.

"Y que hacemos mientras??" –Pregunto Nick mientras nos miraba a todos.

"Quedarnos en la sala de espera…." –Dijo Kevin.

JBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJB

Eran las 8p.m así que empezamos a levantarnos para dirigirnos a la terminal.

En las pasadas 2 horas estuvimos hablando y los 3 hermanos trataban de confortarme. Hasta pudimos tomar una siesta!!

Camino a la terminal, Joe se detuvo y me halo del brazo.

"Te voy a extrañar…" –Me susurro al oído mientras me abrazaba.

"Yo mas… Vamos a estar bien verdad??"

"Claro, vas a ver que Adam se va a recuperar pronto, todo va a salir bien…" –Dijo Joe mientras me miraba directamente a los ojos y me daba un tierno beso en la frente.

_Esta es la primera llamada para los pasajeros hacia Laguna Beach…_

"Recuerda llamarme apenas llegues a tu casa…" –Dijo Joe mientras me abrazaba fuerte, como si no quisiera dejarme ir.

Lo solté y me dirigí a despedirme de Kevin y Nick.

"Todo va a salir bien Gi, y pronto nos vamos a encontrar de nuevo… Te voy a extrañar…" –Me dijo Kevin mientras me abrazaba.

"Salúdanos a tu familia de nuestra parte y avísanos cualquier cosa…" –Dijo Nick.

"Si claro, gracias los voy a extrañar, aunque pronto los vaya a ver…." –Dije mientras lagrimas se formaban en mis ojos.

"Llámame cuando quieras, siempre voy a estar ahí… Te quiero, todo va a salir bien, te lo aseguro" –Susurro Nick en mi oído mientras se despedía con un fuerte abrazo.

Por ultimo, me quedaba Joe, yo odio las despedidas y más cuando se trata de una persona que amas.

"Cuídate mucho, y recuerda que desde aquí yo te voy a estar apoyando al 100, y por favor llámame cuando llegues y cualquier novedad que haya igual…" –Dijo mientras me daba el ultimo abrazo.

Joe me dio un pequeño beso en la boca súper dulce, agarre mi maleta y empecé a caminar hacia la terminal, mientras entregaba mis papales volteé a ver hacia atrás para verlos por ultima vez hasta quien sabe cuando.

Nick y Kevin alzaron su mano para decir adiós, mientras Joe solo permanecía de pie al lado de ellos, sin hacer nada.

Caminando hacia el avión no pude evitar que unas cuantas lágrimas se deslizaran por mi mejilla, tenía 2 motivos de porque estar triste: la desesperación de saber como estaba mi hermano y si iba a salir de coma y estar lejos de los mejores amigos del mundo y el amor de mi vida.

Ya en el avión, sentada del lado de la ventana, cerré mis ojos y trate de descansar, sabia que esta iba a ser una larga noche!!

Me puse los audífonos, encendí mi _ipod _y justamente se puso la canción _Love Hurts_ de Incubus… Que casualidad.

**A/N: **Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, yo se que un poco corto pero ahora que estoy con Runaway pues tengo que dividir el tiempo para escribir de las 2!!

Les recomiendo que busquen o escuchen la canción de Incubus porque además de que es muy buena, pues la canción describe este capitulo a la perfección.

Recuerden dejar su comentarios porque además de que me hacen feliz, me gusta saber que piensan de la historia, y si hay algo que no les parece, o quieren darme una idea, pues bienvenida sea!!

XOXO.


	11. Nota de Autor

Hola!

Quiero pedirles disculpas por todo este tiempo que a pasado sin que yo actualize las historias.

Sinceramente no he tenido el suficiente tiempo y pensaba en no seguir con las historias, pero a petición de algunas voy a retomarlas y les prometo que el fin de semana van a poder leer un nuevo capitulo de cada una de mis historias: Australia y Escapar!!

Gracias a todas las que dejan sus reviews de verdad y de nuevo les pido disculpas por el largo tiempo que he pasado sin subir un nuevo capitulo!


End file.
